Mob City
Mob City is an American neo-noir crime drama television series created by Frank Darabont for TNT. It is based on real-life accounts of the L.A.P.D. and gangsters in 1940s Los Angeles as chronicled in John Buntin's book L.A. Noir: The Struggle for the Soul of America's Most Seductive City. On February 10, 2014, TNT canceled Mob City. The series was released via polyband on DVD and Regional lockout-free Blu-ray on July 2, 2015, however there are no known plans to release the series on home video in the U.S. Synopsis Mob City is based on a true story of a conflict that lasted decades between the Los Angeles Police Department (under leadership of police chief William Parker), and ruthless criminal elements led by Bugsy Siegel, who was in charge of the Los Angeles mafia operations. The series is a crime drama set in Los Angeles during 1947, with brief visits to the 1920s to show background information. The so-called noir period in L.A. was a time of flashy cars, newly minted movie stars, and new beginnings. However, it was also a time of lies and corruption. Half of the LAPD was led by the mafia families with the assist of money, and there were huge loopholes in the system, which the mob were taking advantage of. Cast and characters Main cast * Jon Bernthal as LAPD Detective Joe Teague, a former US Marine Corps Master Gunnery Sergeant and Guadalcanal Campaign veteran caught in the conflict between Parker and Cohen. (6 episodes) * Milo Ventimiglia as Ned Stax, a lawyer and fixer for Mickey Cohen, who also fought alongside Teague in the war. (6 episodes) * Neal McDonough as William H. Parker, a captain in the LAPD bent on taking down the mob. (6 episodes) * Alexa Davalos as Jasmine Fontaine, a beautiful woman working as a photographer at Cohen's nightclub. (6 episodes) * Jeffrey DeMunn as Hal Morrison, the detective at the head of the LAPD's new mob squad. (6 episodes) * Robert Knepper as Sid Rothman, a mobster working closely with Cohen and Siegel; based on Cohen's hitman Harold "Harry" Rothman. (6 episodes) * Jeremy Luke as Mickey Cohen, the most dangerous mobster in Los Angeles. (5 episodes) * Gregory Itzin as Fletcher Bowron, the mayor of Los Angeles. (4 episodes) * Edward Burns as Bugsy Siegel, one of the most infamous mobsters in Los Angeles. (5 episodes) * Paul Ben-Victor as Jack Dragna, a mobster and rival of Cohen's. (3 episodes) * Patrick Fischler as Meyer Lansky, a mobster and an associate of Siegel. (1 episode) Legacy Though the show did not find commercial success, TNT chief Michael Wright defended the decision to greenlight the series in a 2014 interview, commenting that "Mob City was a chance. It didn’t draw the audience, but I’d do it again tomorrow." In 2015, TNT premiered another serialized, period crime drama, Public Morals, which was developed by Mob City recurring actor Edward Burns. Burns was partially inspired by the positive relationship that Darabont had with TNT on Mob City to do the project with the network. The series shares other actors with Mob City, including Neal McDonough and Robert Knepper. Category:Television series Category:2013 television series Category:Los Angeles Crime Family Category:Biographical television series